Singasong
thumb|The [[Hiigaran Confederacy voting in the first Singasong contest]] Singasong is an annual competition held among active member countries of the Confederacy of Free Regions. It is modelled after the Eurovision Song Contest. Each member country submits a song to be performed on live television and then casts votes for the other countries' songs to determine the most popular song in the competition. Usually the song is in their nation's official language. Each country participates via one of their national television stations, whose task it is to select a singer and a song to represent their country in the international competition. The Contest was first proposed by the Shalman Empire and it has been broadcast once every three months since its inauguration in September 2008. Singasong has also been broadcast outside the COFR nations to such places as Singapore and the United States, despite the fact that these countries do not compete. The Contest has also been broadcast over the Internet and the Holonet. The first season of the Singasong contest took place on September 10 2008, in Bjork City, Shalman Empire, ending on September 18 2008 with the Hiigaran Confederacy as the winner and the host of the next Singasong contest. The current season of the Singasong hosted by Holidia has ended on February 21 2009, with Holidia being the winner. However, Hypertrophy which won at second place will host the next season of Singasong. The Event The first Singasong Contest was hosted at the Royal Arena, the biggest stadium in the City of Bjork and amongst the biggest in the Shalman Empire. The stadium was transformed so that it would be able to host such an amazing song event. The host country choses the stadium which will host the event. In the second Singasong it was hosted on a very small island just a few meters away from the host city, Morskaja Gora. The Voting Each country has to evaluate the songs presented at the Finals. The points are one number prior to the number of contestants (6 countries ↔ up to 5 points, 7 countries ↔ up to 6 points etc), as a country can't vote for its own song. Broadcasting The Event is covered by all major broadcasting channels in the Confederacy of Free Regions. Members of the COFRtv will also broadcast the event. Several non-COFR television broadcasting networks have also broadcast the Singasong in their own country. Such countries are Singapore and the United States of America. The Countries involved On the first and second Singasong contest, countries that are members of the Confederacy of Free Regions are only allowed to take part. From the thrid Singasong contest onwards, countries from the Scandia Union are allowed to take part in this contest. :COFR *Holidia *Shalman Empire *Hiigaran Confederacy *Raffore Islands *Diesmaran Empire *Coulla *Rhodea (Former: Norvegia) *Hypertrophy *Parlimentralia *Novland :Non-COFR *Kingdom Of Aeropoli (former Scandia Union member) *Kenoshan Federation (Scandia Union member) *Union Of Aerisian Socialist Provinces (former Scandia union member) Previous Winners Top 3 :See Singasong voting result for the votes received from all participants. * Coulla was disqualified from the contest as it didn't vote. (H) = host Category:Confederacy of Free Regions